1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multipurpose time and effort saving accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with an assembly convertible between a house identification (ID) display sign and a support shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Situations often arise where a person needs an "extra" hand, so to speak, to handle several tasks at once. One such situation is when a person holding one or more packages at the same time tries to locate his or her house key in order to unlock the entrance door to the house. There may be no convenient place available nearby at which to temporarily rest the packages while both hands are used to locate the key and open the door. Also, if it is during evening hours, the person will usually have to blindly struggle about in order to find the door lock and insert the key into it. The presence of inclement weather, such as rain, snow or cold temperatures, will complicate the situation even further.
Frequently, the lack of the "extra" hand results in the person dropping a package or the key. Consequently, a need exists for some mechanical device that will be convenient and easy to employ to assist a person in this particular situation. However, during periods when such device is not needed, it must be storable in a manner which is not obtrusive and does not detract from the exterior decor of the house.